Bukan Cinderella?
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: "Kalau yeoja, sih, aku traktir makan selama sebulan penuh. Kalau namja, mungkin aku jadikan namjachingu," Jawab Junhui sok angkuh sambil berharap bahwa seseorang yang akan menemukan sebelah sepatunya kelak adalah namja tampan yang baik hati sejenis Hong Jisoo. Bukan namja tampan yang modusnya naudzubillah seperti Kim Mingyu. It's SVT GyuJun! Kim Mingyu x Wen Junhui!


**Bukan Cinderella?**

 **Type :** AU! GS!

 **Disclaimer :** Cuma ceritanya saja yang aku miliki. Sisanya bukan!

 **Character :** Wen Junhui, Kim Mingyu

 **Warning** : Crack Pair, Typos, alur tidak smooth, EYD hancur

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh empat tujuh malam adalah waktu yang tepat dimana hampir seluruh pintu gedung pusat komunitas itu akan segera di tutup. Namun, seorang gadis berambut dark brown yang masih ada di dalamnya malah nampak gelisah kebingungan. Tentu karena ia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di daerah rak sepatu. Dan tak salah lagi, gadis tersebut nyatanya memang sedang mencari sepatunya. Sepatu untuk kaki kanannya lebih tepatnya.

"Duh, sepatuku yang satu lagi kemana?"

Panik Junhui sambil mengecek satu persatu seluruh sepatu yang tersisa di rak usang tersebut. Padahal sebentar lagi seluruh pintu gedung komunitas di universitasnya ini akan ditutup. Namun, sepatu kanan milik Junhui yang berwarna hitam itu tak kunjung juga ia temukan dengan segera.

"Bagaimana caraku pulang, kalau begini jadinya?"

Monolog Junhui sambil terus mengeceki semua sepatu berwarna hitam yang masih tersisa dan tercecer di dekat rak sepatu.

.

.

.

"Junhui-Noona?"

Gadis Wen itu terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya karena ia memang tak punya pilihan yang lain. Walaupun seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah Kim Mingyu. Seorang hoobae tampan yang selalu membuat dada Junhui kembang kempis semenjak mereka bertemu di awal pendampingan mahasiswa baru.

"Kau mencari apa, Noona?"

Tanya Mingyu penasaran karena Junhui hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menyapanya balik secara singkat.

"Sepatuku hilang sebelah, Gyu,"

Papar Junhui sok santai walau sebenarnya ia sangat deg-degan di dalam hati.

"Lho, kok bisa?"

Junhui mendengus dahulu sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu yang aneh.

"Ya, mana kutahu. Orang iseng paling?"

Jawab Junhui jaim karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap agar Mingyu dapat segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Sebab hatinya pun tak kuat jika ia harus berlama-lama dengan Kim Mingyu. Bisa-bisa wibawa Junhui sebagai sunbae akan hilang di tempat karena saking saltingnya.

"Wah, kenapa Cinderella-Noona-ku malam ini jadi sinis sekali, sih?"

Kepala Junhui mendadak menoleh heran ketika indra pendengarnya itu mendengar julukan aneh yang Mingyu berikan barusan.

"Mwo? Cinderella?"

Hoobae Kim yang tampan tersebut malah terkekeh mendengar respon sunbaenya tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kamu ya, yang menyembunyikannya?"

Selidik sang sunbae dengan tegas walau rasanya agak susah bila sang tersangka ini adalah hoobae tampannya.

"Ya bukanlah, Noona! Masa' aku setega itu?"

Timpal Mingyu lagi agar pembicaraan mereka bisa bergeser sampai ke inti.

"Pft! Memang tega, 'kan? Buktinya sunbae-mu yang kehilangan sepatu ini malah kamu ejek!"

Cecar Junhui sebal. Toh, kalau sudah tahu begitu setidaknya Mingyu peka, dong! Minimal ia meminjamkan alas kaki yang ia punya. Atau mungkin mengambilkan sepasang sandal di ruang sekretariat klubnya.

"Oh, begitu... Jadi Junhui-Noona mengode minta digendong sampai ke parkiran?"

Junhui lantas mendelikkan kedua matanya karena godaan Mingyu barusan.

Pfft! Apa-apaan tadi?

Rasanya emosi Junhui langsung menaik drastis karena tawaran Mingyu tersebut. Harga dirinya pun juga mendadak jatuh karena hoobae tengil yang satu ini.

"Kalau telapak kaki Noona terluka, nanti akan kesusahan praktikum di lab, loh...,"

"...,"

"Remahan material bekas renovasi gedung kan masih belum dibersihkan, Noona...,"

Ih, kalau begini caranya, opsinya hanya akan menjadi dua.

Mau menerima, tapi malu. Mau menolak, tapi enggan.

Junhui akan malu jika nantinya ia bakal memasrahkan diri untuk digendong Mingyu. Namun, ia juga takut kalau saja telapak kakinya terluka parah jika ia memaksakan diri untuk bertelanjang kaki. Sedang di sisi lain ia pun baru menyadari, bahwa seharian ini Junhui tidak membawa sepeda kayuhnya. Sehingga Junhui semakin ragu apabila ia nekat menolak permintaan Mingyu.

"Junhui-Noona~?

Hish! Panggilan manja Mingyu barusan semakin membuatnya merinding sekian bab.

Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian sudah tahu, bukan? Mingyu memang perhatian kepadanya untuk saat ini. Namun, apakah Mingyu tulus menolongnya atau sekedar modus cari ena-ena?

"Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat... Aku akan mengantarmu ke parkiran!"

"...,"

"Cepatlah! Sebelum para ketua klub menutup gedung ini!"

Junhui mendadak bimbang.

Pilih terima atau tidak, ya?

Terima.. Tidak.. Terima.. Tidak.. Terima.. Tidak..

"Noona!"

Pekik Mingyu pelan karena ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, sial!

Dasar, Kim Mingyu tukang Modus!

Akibat sikap mudah paniknya, Junhui pun terlanjur termakan kebohongan licik Mingyu. Ia kira Wonwoo sudah mau mengunci pintu depan gedung. Karena seseorang bersurai hitam nampak tergesa turun dari tangga menuju pintu utama. Padahal orang yang Mingyu tunjuk tadi adalah petugas cleaning service yang kebetulan memang sedang lewat. Sekilas rambut petugas cleaning service tersebut memang memiliki style yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Namja yang menjabat ketua klub futsal yang pada minggu ke 12 ini bertanggung jawab atas penjagaan gedung komunitas. Hanya saja karena beberapa lampu dalam gedung sudah dimatikan, maka efek pencahayaan pun dapat memepengaruhi penglihatan seseorang. Cleaning service yang setinggi 180cm tadi pun sampai Junhui kira Wonwoo.

Bzztttt!

"Bisa lebih cepat tidak, sih?"

Sarkas Junhui karena Kim Mingyu tampak tenang-tenang saja saat menggendong dirinya yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Namun, sesaat setelah Junhui menyindirnya, hoobae yang menggendongnya ini malah sengaja memperlambat jalannya.

"Mingyu!"

"Tidak bisa, Noona! Ini bukan pertandingan 17 AWWWH!"

Mendadak jeritan Mingyu jadi terdengar keras karena Junhui menjambak rambutnya secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Kalau sepatumu itu ditemukan oleh seseorang, kau akan memberinya imbalan apa, Noona?"

Tanya Mingyu kepada Junhui yang pada akhirnya mau juga diantarnya pulang sekalian.

Haish, dasar hoobae modusan yang beruntung!

Tidak cuma berhasil menggendong sunbaenya di punggung, tetapi bisa sekalian mengantarnya pulang dengan motor. Belum lagi ketika Junhui memeluk pinggang Mingyu secara spontan karena ia benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang pada kejadian tadi. Dan tentunya kejadian tersebut berlaku saat motor yang Mingyu kendarai memang sengaja direm mendadak.

:(

"Kalau yeoja, sih, aku traktir makan selama sebulan penuh. Kalau namja, mungkin aku jadikan namjachingu,"

Jawab Junhui sok angkuh sambil berharap bahwa seseorang yang akan menemukan sebelah sepatunya kelak adalah namja yang tampan dan baik hati sejenis Hong Jisoo.

Bukan Kim Mingyu yang tampan tapi modusnya naudzubillah :(

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kim Mingyu hanya tersenyum miring sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih... Siapa tahu aku besok yang menemukannya. Hehe...,"

Cengirnya jahil yang kemudian dibalas desahan sebal milik Junhui.

.

.

.

Dasar Hoobae Modusan!

.

.

.

Namun nyatanya, memang Mingyu lah yang berhasil mendapatkan sebelah sepatu Junhui setelah selang beberapa hari kemudian. Sepatu hitam milik Junhui tersebut memang terseret hingga ke dekat ruang klub futsal. Sehingga Wonwoo yang kebetulan menemukannya pada tengah malam, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu mengenai sebuah sepatu hitam milik Junhui yang hilang. Maka darinya, menyesallah Junhui, karena ia telah menjanjikan diri untuk menjadikan namja manapun sebagai pacarnya, bagi siapapun yang berhasil menemukan pasangan sepatunya.

#

 **From : Kim (Gingsul) Mingyu**

Ya 'kan? Aku berhasil!

 **#**

 **To : Kim (Gingsul) Mingyu**

In your dream, Kim!

Faktanya yang menemukan sepatuku 'kan Wonwoo!

Kau hanya membersihkannya lalu menyerahkan kepadaku.

 **#**

Jawab Junhui cari aman agar ia dapat menggagalkan rencana Mingyu untuk memacarinya.

 **#**

 **From : Kim (Gingsul) Mingyu**

Kau kejam, Noona!

Pokoknya kau harus jadian denganku!

 **#**

Dasar Kim Mingyu pemaksa!

#

 **To : Kim (Gingsul) Mingyu**

Nope! Aku akan jadian dengan Wonwoo!

 **#**

 **From : Kim (Gingsul) Mingyu**

Junhui-Noona!

Kalau kau tidak mau jadian denganku, kau akan kucium lebih dulu!

MULAI SEKARANG!

 **#**

Junhui langsung tersedak ludah sendiri akibat ancaman yang Mingyu ketikkan terakhir tadi.

Itu mustahil 'kan jika Mingyu akan menciumnya sekarang?

Bukannya mereka masih saling chatting hingga saat ini ?

Buktinya tanda online Mingyu masih terpampang, tuh!

Tapi, kenapa firasatnya mulai tidak enak?

Ah, tidak!

Tidak Mungkin!

Kali ini Junhui harus...

.

.

.

CUP!

Bibir Kim Mingyu itu tiba-tiba saja mendadak sukses mendarat di atas bibir Junhui di saat yang tepat.

Untuk lebih spesifiknya, ketika Junhui hendak berbalik dan bangkit dari duduk. Nyatanya Kim Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi pun akhirnya berhasil menjalankan rencana licik barusan.

Pfffttt!

Junhui langsung melebarkan kedua matanya tanda bahwa ia memang tak percaya jika hoobae tengilnya ini ternyata sudah lama berada di belakangnya. Dan ia merasa agak menyesal karena ia sendiri kurang awas dalam mengandalkan firasat.

Yah, nyatanya Kim Mingyu memang hoobae licik yang selalu membuat dada Junhui kembang kempis!

Baik karena tingkah modusnya, maupun tingkah spontannya yang tak terduga.

Baik karena wajah tampannya, maupun kebaikan hatinya.

Duh, kira-kira Wen Junhui jadi mau menjadikan Kim Mingyu pacarnya atau tidak, ya?

Bingung 'kan?

Huuhuu...

Yang jelas ia telah panas hati karena Kim Mingyu telah merebut first kiss-nya yang berharga.

Hiks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ARRRRHHHH! KIM MINGYUUUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Udah!

Makasih banyak buat uke! Junhui lover di ff Moon and Stars!

Maaf juga kalau ff ini sangat amburadul

Btw, I Love you, full~


End file.
